Sulfur has an effect to display malignancy by being deeply penetrated into the cell membrane of a human body, to prevent an aging, to quickly recover a constipation by recovering the movement of a viscera, and to quickly decrease a scar tissue by changing the cross combination process of a collagen composed of a connective tissue since it strongly releases a pain, cools an inflammation and carries substance.
Sulfur has good effect like above, but it has a strong poison, and therefore a person could not eat it directly. A person has indirectly ingested sulfur by eating an animal such as a duck after getting the animal to eat sulfur.
For this, a technique to remove a poison from the sulfur has been developed such that a person can directly eat the sulfur. For one representative example, “Medicine for narcotics and drinking problem and Method of manufacturing the same” of Korean Open Patent No. 1992-003986 is disclosed.
In this prior art, the method of medicine is composed of a step of liquidizing the sulfur by putting raw sulfur in a stainless part and then heating it, a step of heating the liquidized sulfur for 12 hours in 100-800° C. and then putting it in the water, a step of mixing power typed the aconiti lateralis preperata Radix, Oriental Aconite, the natural length mica and the Alum in the sulfur, a step of heating the mixed sulfur for 20 hours in 100-800° C. and then putting it in the water, a step of drying the sulfur, and a step of mixing licorice and ginseng.
However, the sulfur obtained by this method was not efficiently removed its poison as much as a person can the sulfur directly.
As another representative example, “Method of sulfur for dietary supplement” of Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0404927 is disclosed.
In this prior art, the method is composed of a step of obtaining white nontoxic sulfur coagulua by repetitively heating yellow sulfur in 500˜700° C. and cooling it, a step of adding the calcium carbonate to the obtained sulfur and heating in 120˜180° C. to liquidize, and a step of adding the nitric acid therein and then neutralizing it.
However, the sulfur obtained by this method was not guaranteed to safely eat directly since it contains the nitric acid and the calcium carbonate which is chemical.